Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron
Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron is a 3D Third-Person Shooter, Action and Adventure developed by Sega, Namco Bandai Games, Sonic Team and published by Sega Gameplay Main Shadow the Hedgehog Gameplay 3D adventure action, Normal Mode is collecting rings and All Weapon, Tekken Force gameplay 3D fighting action, used melee weapon, Villain Mode is the fighting, the rival sonic characters, green full health bar, red low health bar, Starfox gameplay is 3D Shooting action, Hero Mode, mobius army ally, weapon used, military armors. Story It was revealed that Black Doom still lived after the end of Shadow the Hedgehog. Characters Playable Characters *Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) *Rouge the Bat (Support) *Laser the Wolf (Balance) *New* *Hiroto the Bulldog (Grand Bulldog) (Power) *New* Mobius Army Characters *Soldier the Chameleon *Engineering the Echidna *Navy the Dog *Medic the Cat *Pilot the Fox *Tank the Mole Notable-Playable Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox (Miles Prower) *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Eggman *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Omega E-123 MkII *New* *Cheese the Chao *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Tikal the Echidna *Charmy Bee *Metal General *New* *Black Doom *Black Mother *New* Weapons Returning Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Semi-Auto Rifle *Heavy Machine Gun *Chain Gun *RPG Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Bazooka *Worm Shooter *Heal Cannon *Egg Vacuum *Omochao Gun *Satellite Gun *Shadow Rifle (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) Melee Weapons *Knife *Blue Blade (Unlock Defeat Sonic Mission) *Knight Sword *Samurai Katana *Tomahawk Axe *Arab Saber *Kunckle Boxing *Battle Hammer *Tesla Whip *Piko Piko Hammer (Unlock Defeat Amy Mission) New Weapons *Thrower Knife *Dual Pistol *Uzi Gun *Dual Machine Gun *Arrow *Shotgun *Double Shotgun *Laser Gun *Crossbow *Antidote Gun *Force Shield *Semi-Auto Shotgun *Mini Rocket *Sniper Rifle *Flamethrower *Time Bomb *Hand Grenade *Mine Land *Toxic Gun *Drain Gun *Silver Shield (Unlock Defeat Silver Mission) *Cluster Grenade *Multi Launcher *Stun Gun *Energy Drain Gun *Energy Force Shield *Dynamite Bomb *Laser Beam *Rail Gun *Gravity Bomb *Burning Sun Blaster (Unlock Defeat Blaze Mission) *Shuriken Launcher *Artillery Cannon *Tornado Misslie *Pirece Sniper *Torpedo Launcher *Homing Misslie *Photon Cannon *Lighting Gun *Cryo Grenade *Armored Force Shield *Mind Drain *Metal Drone *Metal Mine Land *Plasma Cannon *Ice Beam *Toxic Bomb *Chaos Laser *Nuke Bomb *Shine Gun *Giga Cannon *Atomic Launcher *Piko Piko Shotgun *Rouge Machine Gun (Rouge the Bat Only) *Demon Laser Beam (Laser the Wolf Only) *Hiroto Grenade (Hiroto the Bulldog Only) *Chaos Emeralds Cannon (Unlock All Mission) DLC Weapons *Black Barrel *Omochao Drone *Flash Cannon *Flak Cannon *Poison Rifle *Hydro Blast *Earthquake Bomb *Harden Force Shield *Crystal Grenade *Armor Pirecer Cannon *Magent Mine *Web Shooter *Drill Launcher *Doom Cannon *Soundwave *Spike Bomb *Death Ray *Energy Force Shield *Sonic Boomerang *Beam Saber *Torpedo Launcher *Gauss Rifle DLC Melee Weapon *Laser Blade *Pile Spear *Acid Spear *Wreck Ball *Taser Rope *Metal Claw Military Armors Standard Military Armors *Infantry *Assassin *Pyro *Assault *Spy *Sniper *Humvee *Mecha (Unlock Defeat Omega E-123 MkII Mission) *Toxic *Medic *Engineering *Cryo *Armored *Brain *Marine *Trooper *Tesla *Navy *Copter *Air Force *Bomber *Tank *Super Air Force (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) DLC Military Armors *Ninja *Multi *Hunter *EMP *Grenade *Heavy *Jet *Astro *Officer *Rocket *Stealth *Artillery *Construction Boss Characters New Villain Mode *Omega E-123 MkII *Blaze the Cat (Rouge the Bat Only) *Sliver the Hedgehog (Laser the Wolf Only) *Amy Rose (Hiroto the Bulldog Only) Normal Mode *Metal General *Metal Cruiser *Egg Force *Egg Mammoth *Egg Core Hero Mode *Black Reaper *Black Worm *Black Mother Final *Black DNA Returning Villain Mode *Sonic the Hedgehog (Shadow the Hedgehog Only) Normal Mode *Egg Breaker Hero Mode *Black Doom *Black Bull Final *Devil Doom Trivia *Maria is not appearing *Omega E-123 series robot for upgrade appearing Other Information *Developer: Sega, Sonic Team, Namco Bandai Games, Namco *Publisher: Sega *Rating: ESRB - Teen, PEGI - 12+, CERO - B *Platform: 1 Player Shooting, 1-4 Multiplayer Shooting (Playstation Network, Xbox Live and Nintendo Network) Category:Sonic Games Category:Shadow Category:Rouge Category:Laser Category:Hiroto Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Knuckles Category:Dr Eggman Category:Amy Category:Cream Category:Big Category:Sliver Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Vector Category:Espio Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Blaze Category:Charmy Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Sequel Category:Sega